


A Pack Like Mentality One Shots

by Dastiel4ever



Series: WolfAUs [4]
Category: All Elite Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Obsession, Omega Verse, Past Abuse, Past Domestic Violence, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Stalking, Trust Issues, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27942344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dastiel4ever/pseuds/Dastiel4ever
Summary: A Pack Like Mentality (APLM) One Shots completely disconnected from the actual story but still in the same universe as APLM. It will mostly focus on mates and/or smaller packs.
Relationships: Adam Cole/Bobby Fish/Kyle O'Reilly/Roderick Strong, Alan Angels | Five/Preston Vance | Ten, Alex Reynolds/John Silver, Bryce Remsburg/Alex Abrahantes/Excalibur, Dean Ambrose/Seth Rollins/Roman Reigns, Jon Moxley/Renee Young, Stu Grayson | Player Dos/Evil Uno | Player Uno, Tyler Black/Becky Lynch
Series: WolfAUs [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1329795
Kudos: 4





	1. Rules of the Universe

MY RULES, MY UNIVERSE: 

Okay so I figured I'd explain how my alpha/beta/omega is in this story and every other wolf au story that I write. 

Okay so within each pack they have their own sort of powers that help out their pack. Some are able to move things with their minds, some are extremely sensitive to emotions, some can access memories, some can make another sleep just by touching them, etc. 

Each pack has a main a few main alphas that they follow and that has control over them. But mated wolves also have their alphas that they are emotionally connected to. At times these two things can conflict especially if an Omega is in heat. Omegas are seen as the most important part of the pack because of their ability to have children and usually have abilities that help the pack. 

Female wolves are rare in this universe but they do happen every so often. 

Humans in this world know about wolves and are either druids that help them or hunters that try and stop the spread of the race. 

There's also something called a blood kiss where a wolf bites another but adds it's own blood to the bite. Once the bite heals the mark will burn/hurt when the other is near. Usually this is done to omegas only but in some cases it can be seen in betas and very rarely in alphas. 

Beta flu- only happens to betas usually during spring and fall during the sudden change in weather. Consists of vomiting, chills, fever, and for some uncontrollable hunger usually for raw meat.

True alpha (yes I stole this from teen wolf)- any wolf (regular alpha, omega, or beta) with a true heart of gold can turn into one of these. Usually these alphas keep it a secret because they are rare and are hunted for experiments and will use the other pack members as leverage or tools to gain what they want. 

In this specific universe half wolves and other species are also possible and extremely rare, one example would be half wolf half dragon and when they transform into their wolf form they would have wings. 

They have two types of transformations. The first type is usually used to intimidate and attack humans if and when needed. And the second transformation is their true form used when fighting other wolves. 

(first transformation) 

(second transformation and their true form)

Omega's have a dark Orange eye color

Beta's have a yellow eye color

Alpha's have a red eye color

I will add more once I come up with new things.


	2. Five Finally Finds a Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just couldn't get this idea out of my head with how Dark Order treats Five, how would that affect him especially with him being an Omega. He is really becoming one of my favorites in the Dark Order. And yes, he is the son of Jim Cornette in my AU universe. Bryce is his half-brother.

Preston groans flipping over feeling for his partner only to feel an empty bed. He sits up leaning over to switch on the lamp. He grabs his phone, 2 am. Might as well check with Colt, that man has been a saving grace ever since joining especially for Angels. 

“What the fuck, Preston, it’s like...fuck, it’s two in the morning,” Colt says answering his phone. 

“Is Angels there?” Preston asks. 

“No, he isn’t. He isn’t with you?” Colt asks. 

“No,” Preston says. 

“Call Stu and Uno, maybe he’s with them?” Colt asks. Preston could already hear the anxiety building in Colt’s voice. “He could have just needed an alpha presence, Preston.” 

“Alright, I’ll call. Stay by your phone.” Preston says. He hangs up immediately calling Uno. 

“What is it?” Uno asks sleepily. 

“Is Angels with you?” Preston asks. 

“No. Why? He’s not with you or Colt?” Uno asks. 

“No,” Preston says removing the blankets from his body. 

“Then where is he?” Uno asks. Preston can hear Stu grumbling in French in the background. “Call Colt and Anna and tell them to meet us downstairs.” 

“You got Reynolds and Silver?” Preston asks. 

“Yeah,” Uno says. Preston quickly gets out of bed getting dressed while calling both his Dark Order members. He checks the closet and notices the white mask is gone. What the hell was he thinking? It was 2 AM, the perfect time for hunters to be out. He gets down to the lobby their pack waiting for him. 

“His mask is gone,” Preston says. 

“Old one or the new one?” Colt asks. 

“New one,” Preston says. 

“What’s he thinking, man?” Alex asks. 

“I don’t know,” Stu says sighing. Colt just scoffs. 

“You know we always give him shit, always, but do we tell him how much he means to us at the end of it? He’s not like Silver, guys,” Colt says. 

“What’s that mean?” Silver asks. 

“You’ve always had Alex, pretty much since you were a kid. He wasn’t so lucky. Before us, he was either by himself or with someone who didn’t give a shit,” Colt says. 

“He was...how bad was it?” Uno asks. 

“He was either ignored and was there simply to do work or…” Colt pauses looking down. 

“Or what?” Alex asks. 

“Used for sex,” Colt says. “You know how it is for some omegas.” 

“Shit…” Uno says. “Well, we’re all in agreement that we all appreciate and love Alan as one of our own.” 

“Of course, but he doesn’t fucking know that!” Stu shouts. 

“This...everything we’ve been saying has probably brought back some shit from earlier in his life as well…” Silver says. “With Cornette and everything being his Dad,” 

“Can we just find him?” Anna asks impatiently. “The longer we wait to get out there, the more dangerous it becomes. Colt, can you maybe pinpoint him?” 

“I can try,” Colt says. 

“He can block you though,” Uno says. “He’s been using Abrahantes power quite a lot lately to keep me from feeling his emotions and thoughts.”

“We need to find him,” Alex says. “Somehow.” 

“We can track him by scent,” Silver says. He closes his eyes focusing on Angels’ pheromones. “He’s definitely depressed and anxious,” Silver starts to follow the trail, the rest of the pack following after him. Silver stops smelling another scent followed by another, he turns to his pack; “He’s being followed.” 

Angels kicks the stones sniffling. He hated himself for crying. Maybe he wasn’t right about this pack; after all, maybe they were just like the rest of them. He tried so hard not to take the comments to heart but after weeks of being blamed and ridiculed how can he not? He knew how important it was to the pack to get Hangman in the group and he couldn’t even find his application. Maybe that would have helped them ensure he would join. What good was he? What real good was he? He walks over to the edge of the dock he is currently on staring down at the water. 

It looked so calm. He could just float away, so he wouldn’t be a burden anymore. Just drift out to sea and see where it took him. He shivers pulling his jacket up over his neck. His mask was doing a nice job keeping him warm. He gets an odd sensation throughout his body, tingling up and down, and butterflies in his stomach. He turns around to see that he is surrounded by a pack of wolves. 

He gulps looking at each of the wolves. They seemed relatively fit and there was no way he was fighting four of them off. He had but one choice, let Uno in after a week of blocking him from his thoughts and memories. He closes his eyes letting the veil slip hoping it would work. 

One of the wolves leans into him to get a sniff. 

“Oh, boy! We got an omega on our hands!” He says excitedly. 

“What’s an omega doing all on his own out here, huh?” The man in front of him asks. Angels’ thoughts are muddled and he tries to back away but forgets that he is right by the edge of the river. The man wraps his arm around Angels’ back catching him. “Where are you going? Why do you have that mask on, hmm?” Angels groans as one of the men rip his mask off. “Now why would you hide that beautiful face?” The man asks caressing Angels’ cheek. Angels’ whimpers retreating away from the man causing him to pull him in closer. 

“He is intoxicating,” The man to his right says. “We should take him home.” 

“I have a pack,” Angels says finally able to find his voice. 

“Do you now?” The man in front of him asks. 

“Then where are they?” The man left of him asks. 

“Right here!” Stu roars. The man lets go of Angels grinning pushing him back hard. Angels shrieks as he tumbles backward into the water. 

“ALAN!” Uno screams running over to the dock. Angels is trying to keep himself afloat but the water was cold, it had taken him by surprise. He feels arms underneath his armpits pulling him up. 

“Okay, man, just breath. I’ve got ya.” Alex says swimming to the edge of the dock where the rest of his worried pack waits. Preston, Stu, and Uno all help Angels and Alex out of the water. Preston instantly scooping Angels into his arms holding him close. 

“Don’t you fucking do that to me again! Ever!” Preston says. The pack starts to strip themselves of their jackets draping them over Angels’ wet form. Angels locks eyes with Uno. 

“I had no idea, Alan. I’m so sorry,” Uno says. “You know that I appreciate you right? That I love you? You are our...our angel.” 

“I fucking love you,” Preston says. 

“We wouldn’t be Dark Order without you,” Silver says.


End file.
